Slithers and Hisses
by demuregaze
Summary: There is only one person whom Hermione trusts so dearly. The only person who can give her pain, extreme pleasure and deep thrusts. He keeps her, he pets her, he owns her. But does he love her?
1. I N T R O

_Hello, everyone! It's Marceline and i'm writing on a new dramione fanfic. I have another account where i write fanfics. It's on AO3 under the same username. I hope you would check it out!_

_This story is about a smart young woman and she's innocent. She's tough and fierce outside but she is actually a submissive. And one day she met a guy and BOOM! You know where's this going. You'll soon find out. But before you read any further chapters, please read this;_

**d****esclaimer**

all _HP_ characters belong to the great J. K. Rowling, our queen indeed.

**don't plagiarise**

i hope ya'll read without having any thoughts to copy. I'm not sure if my work is good or bad. This quote has been edited. Thank you for the feedback from anonymous reader!

**s****ynopsis**

Hermione Granger is a smart woman. She's 21 and is finishing her first degree in medical university. She's in need of money to pay the debts of her father that has passed away. She works as a dancer in a very hidden club which only very rich people can come. And Hermione just got attention from a malicious mafia. He wants Hermione to be his by secretly blackmailing her.

**w****arning**

adult content 18 !!

non-con and con

kinks

violence

dark draco malfoy

wrong grammars (english isn't my main language. pardon me pls)

triggering parts

••

••

**_SLITHERS_**

**_AND_**

**_H__ISSES_**

**_by: marceline_**

**_tighten your seatbelt, you're about to entre the dramione world..._**

**written: march 9th 2019**

**finished: -**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

••

••

The books fell down and she cursed under her breath. She picked them up and then walking in hurry because she was almost late for her class. She didn't want to be late for her classes. This morning was a total disaster. Firstly a man with all dark clothes came to her apartment and asked for the final payment she had to pay. Screw her father. Well yeah, it was her last payment but the amount of it was just enormous.

"Good morning, miss Granger." One of her professor greeted her.

"Good morning, professor Allie. Will i meet you after the second period to discuss the test that i will be having?"

"Oh, yes. It'll be just a quick briefing. I'll just have to give you the papers we have discussed and you can review it at home." Professor Allie answered with a smile. Hermione always wondered why this woman was always perfect despite her age.

"Thank you, Professor Allie. I'll see you soon." Hermione answered.

She was walking fast until she saw the white metalic door. It was her class and she sighed in relief when she saw the class had not started yet. Hermione came in and took a seat on her usual spot. Always at the back of the class.

She didn't need to review anything for later subject. All notes had been read and memorised by her. Yes, Hermione shouldn't fail because she got into this very nice school with a scholarship. Her parents were not rich. They were just usual worker. Her father passed aways two years ago, leaving an enormous amount of debt. Hermione wasn't even sad when her father died.

_She had wished her father death_. Her father was abusive and bad. He was a thief and an alcoholic. Many of you would say he was just stressed and needed time. He was just doing it so he could pay the bills. That was 100% wrong. Her father loved her once. Until the latter of 10 years old, she noticed something off about her father.

Starting from coming home very late, and it happened almost everyday. Mother started to worry but all she got was a slap on her cheek. Hermione knew that something or _someone_, had caught her father's attention. Perhaps someone sexier and loved bed activities a lot.

Since then, her mother's top priority was to take care of her only daughter. Her mother couldn't cry or grieve about him. She wasn't thinking about how to get her husband back because all she was thingking was how to get Hermione away from him.

Hermione had hated her father since that time. She was also abused by him. Recieving those smacks, those kicks when her father was drunk as fuck that he didn't remember there were human beings. All he could think was animals were there, ready to be beaten.

Her mother, Jean, always protected her daughter with all the power she had. Jean didn't give up working to send Hermione to a very nice university and find a place to stay far away from home. Hermione was smart, intelligent and innocent. One thing that worried Jean a lot was that Hermione's innocence. Hermione was obedient and she still didn't know the world because her daughter was too focused on the studying world that she didn't have time to do what nowadays kids do.

Hermione's mind wondered about her mother. She hoped that Jean would be alright, living alone in a small city far away from Hermione. She winced when she imagined her mother's face if Jean found out that all this time Hermione had been doing a dirty job. She couldn't imagine her mother's disappointed look.

Hermione's eyes wandered to the scene through the windows. She didn't want to do all of this but for the sake of her mother she would do everything it takes. Jean always thought that Hermione was innocent and fragile. That was true. But Hermione grew up and of course she had to know a lot of things. The word wasn't innocent. It was more to vulnerable.

She sighed and for a moment she closed her eyes. Gosh, i still have a job tonight.

••

••

The dress came too short for her. Hermione couldn't complain and she must wear that unpleasant dress, at least that's what Hermione thought. It was black lace bustier dress. Sure it looked amazing and beautiful on Hermione but she couldn't hide the fact that this dress looked slutty and whore-y.

_Shut it, Hermione_. _You took this job so just get it done_. She said to herself. She looked the girl beside her who was applying thick make-up. She had blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, red thick lipsticks, long mascaras and glitters everywhere.

The girl caught Hermione staring at her. She arched her eyebrow, "What, girl? Do your make up. You look hideous." She said and she was back on applying her black eyeshadow.

Hermione cringed. It was that blondie girl who looked hideous. Hermione sat down on her seat and looked at herself on the mirror. She sighed and started applying make-up. In the end, she just had light make-up. Mascaras, black eyeshadow and soft red lipstick. She curled her hair so later on it would be wavy.

She grabbed her red rose floral heels and put them on. The door was suddenly opened and a guy with perfecf make-up came in. He was Henry Collins and the manager.

"Girls! Hurry up. Get ready. We'll start in 2 minutes." He said and turned back but stopped. "And perform nice. They are VIPs. And not just usual VIPs. Perform nice like always, bitches. Now, hustle."

There were like 6-8 performers inside the room. They were all dressed with the same dress code. Hermione went out with the other girls. She didn't any of them except a girl with ginger hair and freckless all over her face. She had a very beautiful eyes. They were ocean blue. Hermione didn't know her name though. Hermione just knew her because she once talked to Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione's head snapped up and looked at the person who greeted her. It was the ginger haired girl.

She smiled slightly and walked beside Hermione. "Hey." Hermione answered. Her answer was barely a whisper but the ginger haired girl chuckled.

"I'm Ginny in case you didn't know." She said.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Hermione. Nice to meet you."

Ginny grinned, "Really?" Hermione laughed and both of them laughed. "How do you feel? I feel nervous although it's not my first time."

Hermione avoided eye contact and stared at the floor, "Me too." She whispered. "I am always nervous. But perhaps it couldn't be so bad."

Ginny gave her a reasuring smile, "Yeah. As long as we keep our hands to ourselves. I don't see any problems too."

"Yeah. Not yet." Hermione said. It was true. It was a possibility if they would get harassed or no. If they would get any problems or no. Hermione and Ginny might not had seen any. But it was a possibility to happen.

Ginny sighed, "Can we—i know we didn't know each other before and we just introduced ourselves. But can we... Can we promise to each other that we'll protect one another if something goes wrong? I know that we barely know each other and we are just, you know, not even as close as friend but i feel like i want to have someone as my supporter and at the same time i really am willing to be their supporter." She said with genuine purpose.

Hermione was also afraid and needed someone. She didn't have friends and she knew that it was dangerous to live alone without any friends that could help you through some shits.

"Yeah, Ginny. I would like to. I—i don't have friends let alone a friend." Hermione said and stared at Ginny. She saw pure expression, no pity, no playing. It was pure intention to be her friend.

"Hey. You got one. You have me." Ginny replied. "Good luck for us."

They arrived at the backstage inside the VIP section. The room was huge and cold. It was dark and the walls were dark red and everything was dark coloured. The girls lined up and prepared themselves.

"Good luck, Ginny. I'll see you soon?" Hermione said.

"Of course. I'll wait for you if i'm done early." Ginny said and smiled.

Their manager, Henry, walked up to the stage with a microphone. He smiled brightly—which seemed so forced—and greeted their VIPs. When Henry said that they were not usual VIPs, he meant that these VIPs were super rich. They were billionares and not to mention that some of them organised a dark, dangerous business like drugs, weapons and more. Some of them might also be criminals. But they knew the rules. They were here to be pleased and appreciate an art not like those cheap alcoholics down town.

"Nighty nighty, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight—we got a special perfomance as always from our girls. Enjoy yourself and do not start wanking here." Henry said with a wink and went off the stage.

The lights were suddenly turned off and it was time for the girls to come up the stage. Hermione steadied her breath and prayed that it would go smoothly like how it usually was.

The song came up and the lights were turned on again. It wasn't some chick or wild song. It was more like to ballet song with a hint of thrilling melody. The girls started to dance. Hermione swayed her legs up and her hands up.

Yes, the VIPs were here not to see some striping clothes or naked whores to dance. They were here to see the art of beauty. Although the dance was seducing, it didn't matter. These girls were to show their beauty and get paid.

Hermione was dancing in steady rythm. She had been practicing for weeks to perfect her movements. It would be embarassing to be the only one hit-and-miss. Hermione couldn't really see the audience. But the dim lights were giving her a bit view. She could see ladies with super expensive dress, luxury jewels and elegant make-ups. She could also see the guys with expensive quality tuxedo.

And a round table just caught her eyes. She was sure a guy with beautiful platinum blonde hair was staring at her before she turned on to another position. Hermione's heart beat faster because no man had ever made her feel like this before and she was confused why would a stranger—a platinume blonde haired stranger would make her feel like this.

••

••

"I can not attend today's usual, Theo. I'm still busy."

"Draco, what are you busy for? Colouring your hands with _those_ people's blood? Mate, come on. You haven't come with us since like years ago."

Draco sighed as he stared at the dead guy infront of him, sprawled on tiles and pool of blood. He cursed Theo for making him holding his phone with bloody hands. _Fuck you, Nott. I was just having fun_.

Draco sighed, "Fine." He replied.

"Yes! I'll text you—" And Draco hung up. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the dead body.

He smirked when he saw the pain he had caused to that imbecile. "Poor, Greyback. And curse his family." He whispered and laughed.

He cleaned his hands with the water thoroughly. Greyback's blood was filthy and such a disgrace it was to kill him. Well a rogue should be killed or even more fun, tortured. Draco was done cleaning his hands so he called his henchmen to clean the mess because he had a show to attend to.

Draco was out with his black La Voiture Noire and sped up to Cherisé Loom. Draco rolled his eyes when he thought about meeting his annoying best friends.

••

••

**_Hope you like it! Please give feedbacks and please be respectful, use nice words. Have a nice day! To be continued... _**


	3. CHAPTER TWO

••

••

Draco had arrived and parked his car in _Exclusive VIP Section_. He got out from his car and drew out his phone. He dialed Theo and a second later he was answered.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Bro, chill. I'm on 10th floor. And don't worry about the security. Once they see you, they'll let you in." Theo replied. Draco could hear the back sound of Blaise laughing and the sound of clinking glass.

Draco hung up walked to the elevator and pressed the _10 _button. Once the elevator let him in, he fixed his dark green tie and brushed his black tuxedo. He ruffled his hair to the back and waited for the elevator to arrive.

There was the sound _ting! _and Draco stepped out. He looked around while still walking on the same path. Surely they upgraded the wall and paintings. It was now rich dark red carpeted walls with rose gold linings on the upper side. Draco quirked his eyebrow when he noticed that the paintings weren't cheap. He wouldn't say expensive. What's expensive for him?

The security guard saw him and nodded. The guard opened the bocote wood door. Draco stepped in and the cold air just hit him. The room was huge and private, yea he could see that. The walls were dark red carpeted and the lights were dimmed. But there was one big chandelier in the middle.

The tables were covered with golden silks and they used solo sofa to sit. Draco saw Theo waving his hand. They were infront and got the full view of the stage. Draco went to the round table and took a seat.

"Blimey, glad you came, Draco." A dark skinned man said. It was Blaise. At least he was not as annoying and Nott. Blaise was calmer and wiser. While Theo, he was a fucking wanking machine who couldn't keep his mouth shut for once.

"Of course. He obeys me." Theo said and laughed.

Draco glared at him and Theo stopped laughing. Yes, Draco and Theo were like dogs and cats. Draco was scary, serious and had dark auras while Theo was the opposite. Though those things didn't ruin their friendship. Draco loved his best friends eventhough he hated to admit it.

"So what's the show?" Draco asked while taking a sip of his red wine.

"You know. The show of an actual art." Theo replied while also taking a sip of his red wine.

Blaise laughed, "An actual art that you would be wanking for." He said which earned a groan from Theo. "Anyways, there's an auction in Ibisco. You guys coming?"

"What auction?" Theo asked.

"It's an exclusive auction for the VIPs. You know, Theo it's an auction where you can have someone." Blaise replied.

Draco arched his eyebrow. He was thinking about the auction Blaise just told them. He was considering about coming and have an actual person to torture.

"Depends. I don't wanna spend my money on worthless whores or arseholes. People will come to me in an instant." Theo said.

"You're an arsehole, Theo." Blaise snorted.

"Well, look at yourself dear, Blaise." Theo replied with a smirk and suddenly leaned down, covered his mouth from Draco and whispered to Blaise. "But Draco's a total arsehole here. More than the two of us."

Blaise smacked his head which caused Theo to wince and complain.

"I heard that." Draco said. His eyes boring on to the empty stage. "When is it going to fucking start?"

"Hm," Blaise looked at his expensive watch. "In about 3 minutes. I bet you'll enjoy it, Draco."

Draco sighed and finished his wine in just a second. The waitress came and served another drink which was a martini. Draco was an impatient man. He didn't like waiting, he hated it. But it was friday night and it should be the time for relaxing and clubbing. So Draco waited patiently while listening to his two friends talking non-sensely.

The lights were suddenly a bit more dimmed and there was a small guy who came up to the stage with a gold microphone.

"Nighty nighty, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight—we got a special perfomance as always from our girls. Enjoy yourself and do not start wanking here." The guy said with so much energy and then walked off the stage.

The lights were suddenly turned off for seconds and turned on again, leaving the bright lights on for the stage. There were 8 girls in a straight line. When the music started, they started to dance also.

It was an elegant dance. Classy and beautiful. Their movements were perfect. But someone just caught Draco's attention. She was dancing perfectly and the way her body moved and swayed screamed perfection. Draco's eyes never left. It was as if she was teasing people with her seducing, elegant dance.

Draco licked his lip and continued to look at the girl from head to toe. Observing her with details. She had brown wavy hair. She wore black lace bustier dress that showed a lot of her cleavage and her collarbone. Her heels were black with rose floral pattern.

The way she swayed her legs and—_damn, that booty she got there_. She had the perfect size. Not too big and not too small, perfect. Her skin was pale and smooth. The highlighter was very visible.

And it felt like forever because their eyes suddenly met. Her eyes were the colour of amber. They were golden with a hint of brown. Her lips were full and the colour seemed so natural unlike the other girls. Draco didn't leave his eyes off her. She saw him too and for seconds observing him until she had to turn to another position.

Draco made a fist. She must come to him or not, he would come to her.

••

••

The lights turned off again when the show was finished. Everyone was clapping but no cheering. The stage had a small circle spot for the light and that guy before walked onto it.

"Was that such an amazing performance? I bet some of ya were wanking," He chuckled and continued. "Unfortunately, this has come to an end. Enjoy your night ladies and gentlemen. Don't forget to always come here. It's your home of pleasure anyway. Night!"

Everyone was clapping once again. Draco and others stood up as they left the big hall. This club was huge and everyone was crazy after leaving the hall. Some went drinking, playing and more. Draco, Theo and Blaise had the VIP section. The place was all shiny with gold. The bar was huge and there were 3 women to serve the drinks.

Draco drank his vodka. He didn't really like going to the club because this kind of place wasn't his 'place'. Some place that smelled pain and blood would be. Draco's mind suddenly wandered to a certain girl he saw before, he watched before. He was so fucking curious. The way she swayed her body, the way her pale legs moved up—_fuck_ That ass she had there and her full breast!

Draco scoffed. He wasn't supposed to think like this more likely about this. Theo and Blaise had always deemed that Draco was actually gay. Nothing's wrong being gay right? But Draco was irritated when his two friends had told him that. It pissed him a lot because he fucked girls when he wanted to.

Sure, Theo and Blaise could think that Draco was actually more interested in doing his job or _hobbies_ but they actually never knew that Draco went to places like this, often (although he rarely went to Cherisé Loom) and girls were throwing themselves at him. Draco, of course being a busy man and unsatisfied would fuck rightaway and left them. What a jerk.

"What's with the face, Draco?" Blaise asked. Blaise would always be the first one to notice though sometimes he wouldn't say it.

"Nothing. I'm gonna sit there," Draco said and pointed to a tall chair infront of the bar. "Don't fucking follow me."

"Could you not use 'fucking' in your sentences? 'Cause you use it like in every damn sentence you say." Theo sneered.

"Fuck off, wanker." Draco replied which earned a gasp from Theo.

"That cuntface really knows how to mock his 'bestfriends'." Theo said and rolled his eyes.

Blaise laughed, "You're actually worse."

"Whatever." Theo gulped down his one last drink. "I'm gonna fuck. See ya' later, motherfucker."

Blaise gaped, "What the fuck? Is everyone going to leave me alone? Some bestfriends you are!"

••

••

Hermione was back to her change room along with Ginny. Ginny grinned and clapped. Both of felt relieved that the show had gone well.

"We did it. Finally i can go home." Ginny said. "Wanna come over? I'm going to cook Lasagna."

Hermione smiled, "Lucky you. I'm sorry i can't. I still have job at the VIP bar later. Some other time?"

"Really? I'll wait for you then."

"Ah, no. Ginny, it's fine. You should go home. I'll visit you other times. We could hang out if you want."

"Of course! Alright, good luck. Hey, i'll give you my number. See you soon, Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

"Thanks and see you soon, Ginny." Hermione replied. Ginny left the room. Hermione sighed and changed her clothes in the toilet. She changed into dark green halter top and black leather skirt. She didn't like the outfit because it showed too much of her shoulders. She brushed her hair and put it on her shoulders so it would cover.

She erased her make-up and put on the light one. She didn't like wearing make-up so she would just do her eyelashes, eyeshadow and lips. Hermione applied light pink glittery lip gloss on her lips. She sighed and once again looked at the mirror.

She went out from her change room and walked into the VIP section. The VIP section was big but not really a lot of people unlike the non-VIP.

She got into the bar and saw the other 3 girls. Yes, the bar was long and various of alcoholic drinks were displayed. There were expensive and worth drinking.

"Hello, Hermione." A girl with black hair and blue eyes greeted. It was Caroline James. She had a scary face. She was fierce and she had black eyeshadows. Her lips were bright red and the bubblegum she was eating popped.

Hermione gave her a shy smile. Hermione didn't really want to interact with Caroline. "Hello, Caroline." Hermione replied.

Caroline just smirked and headed back to her spot. Hermione saw the other two girls were busy and Caroline had started to serve drinks. Hermione decided to clean the cupboard under the bar. When she was done she stood up and brushed her clothes. That was when she noticed on her left side there was a blonde guy sitting and just staring at his hands.

Hermione walked to him, "Good night, sir. May i help you?" She asked sweetly. Though she didn't do 'sweetly' in purpose it was her natural voice.

The blonde guy looked up and Hermione's breath hitched. Those grey stormy eyes, prying her before, those dangerous, malicious eyes. _Holy shit!_

••

••

**_Hope you like it! Please give feedbacks and please be respectful, use nice words. Have a nice day! To be continued... _**


	4. CHAPTER THREE

••

••

Draco sat down on the last chair. He was sitting far from people. He stared at his hands and was wondering about that brunette. _The fuck, why am i thinking about a girl? _Draco shook his head. He never felt like this before. He never felt the lust all over his body.

Indeed he had fucked so many girls you cannot even count them. But Draco never felt the lust like this. He had the need to own something, _someone_. And he really wanted to stamp her _his property_.

Draco's mind went blank when a voice greeted him. "Good night, sir. May i help you?"

He looked up and found the girl he wanted. He looked at her expression and how her chest didn't relax. She was holding her breath and from what he could see her eyes widened.

Draco smirked. _Well, well..._

"Hello...?"

Hermione steadied her breath and gave him a smile, "It's H-Hermione Granger, sir." _Why the fuck am i stuttering?!_

Draco had almost rolled his eyes when he heard her calling him _sir_. It was lovely and dangerous. She didn't know how much it made him turned on.

"I would like the best drink here." Draco said as he leaned closer.

Hermione didn't notice that he was leaning closer because she was thinking of how dangerous and malicious his eyes were. And the best drink here! She wasn't really sure but people who ordered from her had mostly ordered vodka.

"You seemed lost, Hermione. What about drinks you like?" Draco said with a grin.

Seeing her oh-so-innocent expression had really made him so hard. He was hungry and thirsty and she just made it worse.

Hermione blushed when Draco said her name. His tongue rolled perfectly and it was such a melody to hear.

"I like c-crimson crush. It tastes different from other drinks. Would like to try, sir?"

_Fuck. _Hermione would be such a very good girl. Very good. Draco smirked and sighed.

"Of course. I was thinking about ordering something you like." He said.

"Alright. I'll make it first." She said with a shy smile and turned around. Her back was facing Draco and damn, it was such a beautiful scene. Her back was pale and he could see her hourglass figure. She had the perfect size of body well a little bit skinnier but you should see it thoroughly.

He examined her movements. No clumsiness but no courage also. Her hands worked not too fast but also not too slow. She knew that there was someone waiting to have his order. Draco's eyes wandered, getting lower.

Her black leather skirt fit her perfectly. It hugged her ass the way her halter top did to her curve. Draco gave a small growl when he noticed that it was a little too short. Eventhough it wasn't as short as the other 3 bartenders, it was still the same.

But Draco dismissed that thoughts. After not so long Hermione was back with a perfect crimson crush. Hermione also gave a piece of grapefruit on top and also mints.

"Here you go, sir. I hope you enjoy the drink." Heemione said.

Draco just smirked. He drank it slowly. Hermione saw how his adam's apple popped up and then down. She shook her head. She wasn't supposed to check out her customer. But she couldn't help it.

All this time, living with her mother when her father died had made her sometimes feel isolated. Hermione knew nothing about teens at that time. She always wondered about having boyfriend or perhaps going out with friends. A girl could imagine, right?

"Tastes wonderful." Draco said. Hermione was also mesmerised by how deep her customer's voice was. It sounded husky and low, as deep as the ocean.

Hermione giggled. Her eyes widened when she realised that she just giggled. Giggled! Draco just stared at her with his pupils dilated though Hermione couldn't really notice it. He raised his eyebrow when Hermione giggled.

"Uh, thank you. I'm glad you like it." Hermione said. With a tint of blush.

"How old are you?" Draco asked. He had been wondering about her age because she looked so young and she wasn't the type to work at bars and serving drinks.

"What do you think?" She asked, her voice a little bit daring. Hermione cursed herself for saying that. Why was her mouth so naughty?

Draco arched his eyebrow. He scoffed a little so Hermione couldn't hear him scoffing. _Interesting_

"I think that you are 20."

Hermione smiled, "Close enough. I am 21."

_At least she's legal already_.

"21 and ready to be fucked."

"Um, sorry, sir? I didn't really catch that." She replied.

"Nothing, Hermione. So are you still studying?"

"Yes i am. I'm majoring on nursing and medical." She answered. Her top was rather tight and she looked a little uncomfortable. Hermione had to re-adjusted her top but that was such a fantastic move for Draco.

"I see. Why are you here? You seem rather not the type to go here."

Hermione blushed, "I, um, i'm working here. I saw a small poster saying that they needed a girl, 21 to work here. So i took the chance while i had." She said in a small voice.

Draco chuckled. Something about this girl just interesting. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. Her eyes were so mesmerising. Those amber eyes were just so glistening. And the way she re-adjusted her top, _fuck, that was such a show_.

The moment had to come to an end. Draco's phone rang in his pocket. He put down his drink and pulled out his phone, turning his back he answered the call.

_"Sir, i apologise for disturbing you. We have a little problem here. He doesn't want to talk and we can't kill him as you said you want him still alive."_

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes, "On my way, Gilbert." And he hang up.

He turned back to Hermione whose face was confused with those big round eyes widened.

"See you at other time, Hermione." He made sure her name rolled perfectly on his tongue. Hermione gaped a little when she heard her name.

"A-alright. Thank you, sir. It's nice meeting you." She replied.

Draco pulled out $500 and put it on the bar. Draco nodded and left, leaving Hermione in shock.

"S-sir, it's too—" Hermione saw no one infront of her. He was just gone. Hermione took the $500. She couldn't take this big amount of money. She wasn't used to it. And she felt rather uncomfortable to have it.

But she remembered that she needed money to pay her mother's bills. She smiled a little. _Thank you_.

••

••

The man choked on his own blood. Spilling out from his mouth as he struggled to spill all the blood out. He rarely breath when the thick rope really choked him but not until death—until he suffered a lot he wanted the rope to be tighter.

"Draco... Y-you son of a b-bitch."

Draco grinned wickedly, "What? I didn't catch that. Speak clearly." He slashed the knife across the man's cheek. The man cursed and screamed.

Draco dropped the knife to the floor. He bent down and looked at the man's eyes. Those blue eyes were dull and he could see the fear. His hair was messy and his sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I'll ask you once again, Rodolphus. Where is Tom Riddle?" Draco asked with a stern voice. Draco wasn't a patient man. He wanted everything to be _fast_. And this man called Rodolphus Lestrange just ruined his night when he was about to take that girl.

"Fuck off! He will come for you!" Rodolphus shouted and spit his blood on to Draco's expensive suit.

Draco closed his eyes as he stood up and sighed. "Wrong. _I _will come for him." He said and turned to one of his hencmen. "Don't kill him. Just play with him."

One of his henchmen smirked. Rodolphus realised that Draco wouldn't let him go eventhough Draco could find Tom Riddle soon. He just realised that Draco made sure he _wouldn't_ die.

Draco left the underground room as he heard Rodolphus was screaming in agony. Draco smirked as he opened his suit, walking to his huge hall. He just couldn't wait to slit Tom Riddle's throat.

••

••

**_Hope you like it! Please give feedbacks and please be respectful, use nice words. Have a nice day! To be continued..._**


End file.
